July 16th, 2013
Scheduled Maintenance Weekly Sale Updated 1st Anniversary Diamond Packs are available this week! *The Orange Clash Coin has been replaced by 10 Arete Tokens Features Elite Draft Events! *All of these Events will use 3 Uprising Packs / 3 Gold Packs and start on; **Wednesday 1400 - 1800 GMT (7:00am - 11:00am PDT) **Thursday 2300 - 0300 GMT (4:00pm - 8:00pm PDT) **Friday 0700 - 1100 GMT (12:00am - 4:00am PDT) **Friday 1400 - 1800 GMT (7:00am - 11:00am PDT) **Friday 2300 - 0300 GMT (4:00pm - 8:00pm PDT) **Sunday 1700 - 2100 GMT (10:00am - 2:00am PDT) **Sunday 0100 - 0500 GMT (6:00pm - 10:00pm PDT) *All Elite Draft Event Participants will receive prizes based on the following list; **1st Place - 2 Uprising Packs and 80 Power Stones **2nd Place - 1 Uprising Packs and 40 Power Stones **3rd Place - 1 Uprising Packs and 20 Power Stones **4th Place - 1 Demonic Chest and 10 Power Stones Ascent of Kobolds! *Kobolds have invaded Mount Arete, collect them now! **Kobold Raider Ally - 10 Kobold Elixirs Kobold Marauder Ally - 10 Kobold Elixirs Kobold Healer Ally - 15 Kobold Elixirs Kobold Slayer Ally - 15 Kobold Elixirs Kobold Chieftain Ally - 20 Kobold Elixirs Kobold Shaman Ally - 20 Kobold Elixirs *Kobold Elixirs will drop from the battles in Grand Games: The Ascent *They are also craftable with Arete Pedestals **Arete Pedestal (Normal) - 5 Kobold Elixirs **Arete Pedestal (Hard) - 10 Kobold Elixirs **Arete Pedestal (Nightmare) - 20 Kobold Elixirs New Card Set *Our next card set, Strife, will launch in two weeks on July 30th! *When Strife goes live, Uprising cards/packs will no longer be available for purchase in the shop *We will have Prerelease Events for Strife next week Rules of Engagement this week are as follows *The following cards are banned; *Proof of the Pudding *Harls Spellstealer *Glory of West Kruna *Dead Mans Volley *Bernard Bronzefist *Sarpedons Hammer (All versions) *Mazenazius the True and False (All versions) *Lord Tyranthius Signet *My Round *Better to Give *Prideful Sinner *Ghost Masters Tonic *Acid and Alchemy *Bandages of Kharotep *Volatile Haste Potion *Torment *Graveyard Mushroom Brew *Last of the Wine *Joy to the World *Spear of Destruction *Spirit Ward *Up to 20 Rare cards *Up to 20 Epic Cards *Up to 6 Legendary Cards *No Common or Uncommon Cards *Deck size 30-46 cards Saturday Night Clash remains at 24 hours long starting at 08:00 GMT on Saturday *Saturday Night Clash for July 20th, 2013. Rewards are as follows: **1 draft = 2 Draft Packs **5 drafts = 1 Enhaced Purple Chest of Untold Riches **10 drafts = 1 Epic+ Diamond Pack (Infernal Preview 3 Era) **15 drafts = 2 2nd Anniversary Fortune Packs **20 drafts = 6 Purple Chests of Untold Riches Known Issues *You will need to use a mouse scroll wheel or select the text and drag down to see the entire Rules of Engagement in game *Due to the changes in Grand Games: The Ascent, you will need to finish the zone on Normal again in order to unlock the next difficulty Rev .6256